


Lick

by AlphaWriter23



Series: Lick [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Miscommunication, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWriter23/pseuds/AlphaWriter23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is injured by a rogue omega wolf, and is mortally wounded. Luckily one of the perks of being a werewolf is healing saliva. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

> While I’ve seen this plot line for many fandoms, I don’t believe I’ve seen it in this one yet so I’m super excited to write this one-shot! Just so you know, if my writing seems to ramble it’s cause I’m basically the female version of Stiles. I have anxiety and panic attacks, moles everywhere, and have extreme ADHA. Plus I would have totally acted the same if my friend got bit by a werewolf when I was in high school, lol. Sorry, I’m rambling now. This story takes place during season 2. Let’s get on with the story!

You know how they say that when you’re about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes? Well Stiles found that this wasn’t true. His whole life wasn’t what he thought about, just all the things he hadn’t accomplished. He never told Lydia Martin he loved her, he would never get to go to college, he could never have sex for the very first time. He laid on the dirt floor of the cabin Derek had been able to drag him to after the Omega werewolf had attacked Stiles, gripping the slash marks across his chest, thinking about how he would never go to his Senior prom, or find out if vampires were real. His life was over, he knew, and he hadn’t gotten to live.

  
“Stiles focus!” Derek’s voice rang out in Stiles’ ears and the teen finally noticed the alpha wolf had returned. “You’re going to be ok.” His voice was an animalistic snarl now.  
A bloodied chuckle came from Stiles. “I’m gonna die.” Tears now burned, begging to be released.

  
Derek’s hands ripped at the teens shirt, pulling it from him before assessing the damage. Luckily he knew of one thing that would help the many cuts and gashes littering the boys arms and body. He leaned down and slowly ran his tongue across the largest of the claw marks along Stiles’ chest. The teen gasped, his arm falling to the side as the werewolf’s tongue passed over his nipple in short, quick strides. The blood filled the man’s mouth in a sickly sweet flow, and made his head dizzy like he had drank a fifth of whiskey and had actually gotten drunk.

  
“Derek, what…?” Stiles gasped, a tingling sensation spreading through the wound, making it burn in the most delicious way. “What are you doing?”

  
The alpha was completely wolfed out now as he licked along each wound, relishing the taste of blood as he locked glowing red eyes onto the teens own brown ones. “Healing saliva.” Was the only explanation that he gave, continuing his task once more. He could feel himself quickly getting hard from the situation, but even in alpha mode he would not take advantage of the sixteen year old, even if the boy always smelled of lust when he was around Derek. Derek would never be like Kate Argent.

  
“Please,” Stiles panted, his fingers gripping at the wolfs hair. “Please it feels so good.” And he wasn’t lying. The warm sensation was spreading all through his body now, consuming him and starting a wild fire in the pit of his stomach. He had never felt a pleasure so intense before.

  
He almost lost it when the boy begged, but he drew back, making sure there were no more major injuries. He found a rather deep gash on Stiles’ inner thigh, right by an artery. Derek gripped the thigh and lifted it, spreading the boys legs in the process so he could use his tongue and lick in slow strides this time, taking his time to make sure he coated the slowly healing wound with his saliva. “I’m only doing this to save your life so the hunters won’t kill me, kid.” But even as the words came out of his mouth he knew they were a lie. He had wanted this ever since he had first gotten a whiff of Stiles’ scent in the woods that first day. When Stiles confronted him – a human kid confronting a werewolf, knowing fully what he was doing – the scent of his fear and the look of his lips gave Derek a hard-on while he sat in the back of sheriff’s cruiser. But he was only sixteen so Derek pulled back, wiping the intoxicating taste from his lips.

  
“Please don’t stop,” Stiles’ voice was wrenched and even he knew it, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, not with his body on fire and his dick throbbing painfully in his jeans. “Please Derek, I’ll do anything. I know you hate me, but I’ll let you do anything to me. You can fuck my virgin ass as hard as you want, you can shove your dick down my throat until I choke,” Stiles was panting, desperately reaching for Derek with one arm, and palming his own cock with the other.

  
He snarled then, almost cumming on the spot. “Stiles, I don’t fucking want you,” He spit out desperately, despite the fact and the teens hands had found the wolfs rock hard prick. “Stop,” This time is was a sob. “You’ll hate me, Stiles. It’s just the chemicals in the saliva, you don’t want me.” But he couldn’t find it in himself to move from where he was straddling Stiles.

  
Stiles’ eyes were glazed over has his body burned. Yes, he could tell he was drugged, but he also knew he’d been masturbating to fantasies like this ever since he had met the broody sour wolf, which he proudly started to proclaim. “I jerk my dick to you, hell I even stuck two fingers in my ass thinking about you three days ago. I want this. Always have.”

  
The animal was clawing at Derek’s mind now, trying to claim what it had been wanting for months, but he wouldn’t let it take control and hurt the boy. He knew Stiles was going to hate him when they were done therefore he needed to drag this out for as long as possible and savor each and every moment. The first thing he did was grab both of the teens wrists and pin them above his head, warning him not to move them. The wolf then nipped and sucked and licked his way across Stiles’ neck and collars bone, enjoying the keening noises and shudders of the body beneath him.

  
Stiles wanted so bad to grip his fingers tight in Derek’s hair as the man found a nipple and bit it gentle before rolling it between his teeth and tongue, making it turn into a hard bud. The teen had never known that his nipples were so sensitive, but he found himself crying out at the sensation, “Fuck Derek,” He cursed loudly, his body trembling.  
Derek gripped Stiles’ waist, his claws pricking the flesh and making droplets of blood well up, but he could tell the action only further aroused to teen as he cried out in pure ecstasy. The next moments were a blur of euphoric frustration as the wolf forcefully removed the rest of the other males clothing, nipping and biting every bit of flesh he could, drawing the most amazing sounds out of Stiles.

  
There was something filthy about Stiles being completely naked and Derek fully clothed, looming over his body. His fingers twitched as he felt to urge to wrap his arms around his alpha, but he remembered the snarled threat given to him not to move. And then he fell apart when the dark haired man took his painfully hard dick into his mouth in one swallow, his nose resting in the teens pubes, breathing in the scent that was purely Stiles. “Stop!”

  
That word shattered Derek. He pulled back so fast as if burned. “I’m…” He started to move away, horrified. “I’m sorry,”

  
“No,” Stiles rolled over, his ass into the air, “I’m too close, need you in me,” He begged in a wanton fashion, thrusting his heart shaped ass into the air, “Please, fuck me.”  
Derek was back behind him in an instant, sticking his tongue down the crack of the boy’s ass and sticking a spit covered finger into his tight hole. The nonsense sentences Stiles was putting together make the wolf want to just bury himself deep and knot the boy, which was something he had never done to a person before. “Wanna fill you,” He snarled as he thrust two fingers into Stiles this time, taking his time to slowly stretch the teen.

  
“Yes,” Stiles screamed, grinding back into the discomfort behind him, “Yes, fill my ass, please, Derek!” The teen didn’t even have a moment to adjust as a third spit covered finger entered him deeply, curly just right and pressing onto his prostate so hard he was seeing stars.

  
The wolf pulled his fingers out, not wanting to make Stiles cum just yet. He lined his massive cock up to the tight puckering hole with one hand, and his other hand went to the teens lower back. “Gonna make it not hurt,” His words were hard to understand around his fangs, but he couldn’t hold back. He suddenly thrust into that tight heat while simultaneously using his werewolf power to take pain away with his hand on Stiles’ back.

  
Both cried out in euphoria at the feeling of each other. “More,” Came Stiles’ sobbing voice. “Give me everything, Derek.”

  
Derek was too happy to oblige. He began to thrust hard and deep, hitting the teens prostate. Claws gripped the younger mans hips tightly, more blood coming up, but neither cared. It was like Derek was trying to make them one, and both were seeing stars, wrapped up in each other. And then Derek felt it, after ten minutes of ruthlessly pounding his temporary lover he felt his knot form for the first time ever; he couldn’t hold it back and for a moment he felt shame, that is until Stiles surprised him by groaning out in a husky voice,

  
“Fuck, is that your knot? I was hoping you had one, please, stick it in deep!”

  
He snarled, teeth gripping the back of Stiles’ neck so close to breaking the skin and he pounded into the teen, harder and harder, forcing him to stretch around his huge knot. Stiles was hoarse by the time it finally slammed into him and he felt himself cumming hard at the feel of it even without stroking his dick. The force of his orgasm hit him so hard, it deafened him for a moment and all he could feel was his body erupting in a million pin points of pleasure. And then, at the peak of it, he felt Derek’s knot release the wolfs cum into him, filling him as Derek growled the words “Mine,” into his shoulder. It kept pouring into him, sloshing inside him and making him feel nothing but full and complete.

  
Derek rested his cheek against Stiles’, both panting hard. The werewolf was the first to move, swiftly pulling his cock out of the teens tight asshole with a pop. He wanted to stop and watch as cum flowed from his partner, but he couldn’t. Guilt rose up into his chest knowing what he had done, and he couldn’t face Stiles. Before the teen could even get up, Derek had dressed himself and bolted from the desolate cabin, fear gripping him.

  
And when Stiles turned and saw that the wolf had abandoned him, he felt tears burn his eyes once more, thinking his fears were real and that Derek really didn’t want him like he had said, and that now Derek hated him even more for forcing the man to fuck him. He rolled up into a ball, feeling cum drip out of him, and he cried, holding himself tight. In the distance, he could hear a sorrow-filled roar fill the quiet nighttime air, and it torn him apart in the inside, knowing he was the cause.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I might write a sequel just because I put a lot of angst into this. Normally I don’t write angst, so I’m sorry it turned out that way. Let me know if it was ok. This was actually my first Sterek I have actually finished, though I have plenty more I’m writing. Be sure to keep a lookout for my story Paradigm Shift, I should be finishing it soon. It’s a slow build Sterek. Thanks guys!


End file.
